Amber's Head, Wilson's Heart
by Mr. Hufflepuff
Summary: .TRADUÇAO. .UA - Pós-Season 4. E se fosse Amber quem estivesse bêbeda e House quem a tivesse ido buscar?


**Amber's Head, Wilson's Heart**

**Título Original (e da Tradução):** Amber's Head, Wilson's Heart

**Tradução do Título (só por curiosidade):** A Cabeça de Amber, o Coração de Wilson

**Autora:** xXPrincessMidnaXx

**Link da Autora:** http (dois pontos) (barra, barra) www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) u (barra)1913964 (barra) xXPrincessMidnaXx (Tudo junto, sem parênteses, nem espaços)

**Link da Fic (em inglês):** http (dois pontos) (barra, barra) www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) s (barra)5251427 (barra) 1 (barra) Ambers_Head_Wilsons_Heart (Tudo junto, sem parênteses, nem espaços)

**Nota da Autora (tradução):** Universo Alternativo. Algo estava a puxar-me para inscrever isto. É a minha primeira fic com vários capítulos. Planeio actualizá-la no próximo dia. Não leias se não viste o fim da quarta temporada da série.

**Disclaimer (tradução):** Não possuo a série Dr. House (ou House, M.D.) nem nada que esteja associado com ela. Não me processem.

**Resumo (tradução):** Fic com vários capítulos! Universo Alternativo do final da quarta temporada. Portanto, não leiam se não a viram. E se fosse Amber quem estivesse bêbeda e House quem tinha vindo para a buscar? Leiam e comentem.

**Nota do Tradutor:** Olá, pessoal! Bem, antes de mais, a fic não me pertence, portanto, se existir algo na história que não gostem, não me culpem.

Mais uma vez, isto é uma TRADUÇÃO. Tentarei fazer o meu melhor. Já agora, aviso que não irei postar todos os dias um capítulo…Talvez de semana a semana. Depende dos vossos comentários.

Outra coisa, a fic está em português europeu e não está de acordo com o Acordo Ortográfico em vigor. Por isso, existem os "c", os "p", entre outros. Peço a quem ler esta fic que a comente. Transmitirei todos os comentários à autora. Se quiserem, podem comunicar directamente com ela e dar-lhe a vossa opinião.

Continuando, a fic tem, até à data, seis capítulos. Isto significa que, quando eu os tiver traduzido (aos seis), não houver mais nenhuma actualização, não me culpem. Além disso, acho que a autora decidiu parar nos seis capítulos. Já sabem, tentarei cumprir os prazos que estabeleci.

Qualquer dúvida, podem perguntar.

**Capítulo 1**

**O Acidente de Autocarro**

Amber balançou-se no banco, ainda muito chateada com as atitudes do seu chefe. _Não posso ser despedida agora, ainda tenho de pagar muitas coisas!_ pensou.

- Preciso de mais bebidas! – Gritou. – De, pelo menos, mais oito! – Pediu desajeitadamente (1).

- Eu dou-lhe as bebidas, mas, é óbvio que você está demasiado bêbeda para conduzir. – Disse o barman, tirando-lhe as chaves. – Não lhas devolvo.

Amber suspirou pesadamente e, ao tirar o seu telemóvel para telefonar a Wilson, descobriu que este estava sem bateria.

- Ei! Se me quer tirar as chaves, tenho direito a um telefonema! – Gritou furiosamente com o barman.

Ele deu-lhe o telefone do bar e ela, de seguida, começou a telefonar para o Wilson.

"Olá! Daqui é James Wilson. De momento não posso atender…" – Amber desligou. Odiava o atendedor de chamadas.

O barman trouxe-lhe mais bebidas, as quais ela bebeu vorazmente. Naquele momento, estava quase a cair da cadeira.

Uma hora se passou com Amber sentada naquele lugar a beber, até que se avistou um homem desmazelado a tocar-lhe no ombro (2). Ela virou-se.

- House?

- Ora, ora! Se não é a C.I. (3)! – Disse ele, batendo impacientemente com os dedos no balcão.

- Que fazes aqui? Tenho a certeza que liguei ao Wilson!

House sentou ao lado dela.

- Estava no escritório do Wilson quando ouvi o telemóvel dele a tocar. Vi que a chamada era do _Sherrie's Bar_ e, normalmente, sou o único que telefona daqui… - Foi interrompido por um espirro. O barman ofereceu-lhe um lenço de papel. House assoou-se rapidamente. - Bem, pediste boleia, vamos?!

- Preciso de mais duas bebidas! – Disse Amber, notoriamente bêbeda (4). Há muito tempo que não bebia assim. – Para mim e… - ela olhou House de cima a baixo. - …para este que se faz passar por cavalheiro.

House bufou.

O barman trouxe rapidamente as bebidas.

House agarrou o copo. - Uma, e vens voluntariamente. – Disse. Amber concordou ao mesmo tempo que agarrava no seu copo.

- Saúde! – Exclamou ela.

Bateram levemente os copos e beberam, sendo que House terminou primeiro. Arrotou e disse:

- Vamos!

- Tu vais para casa. Eu consigo ir sozinha. – Disse Amber, levantando-se e tropeçando nos próprios pés. Sentiu dois braços fortes a ampará-la.

- Estás demasiado bêbeda! – Exclamou. – Vamos na minha mota.

- Não. Eu fico bem, vai para casa. Apanho o autocarro.

- Ei! Alguém tem de pagar as bebidas! – Gritou o barman. House deixou Amber por uns segundos para, claro está, pôr as bebidas na conta do Wilson.

Amber já entrara no autocarro e sentara-se, soltando um arroto. Rapidamente, pediu desculpas a todos à sua volta e corou de vergonha pela sua falta de classe (5).

Começou a olhar pacificamente para fora do autocarro, até que um dedo lhe tocou no ombro.

- Esqueceste-te disto? – Perguntou House, segurando na bolsa dela.

- Oh! Obrigada! – Ela disse, agarrando-a com um meio sorriso.

House sentou-se no banco ao lado do dela e encostou a bengala ao mesmo. Amber olhou para ele.

– Tu nunca desistes, pois não?

House ripostou:

- Sim, acho que sou um idiota por fazer isso.

- Fazes isto por mim ou pelo Wilson?

- Pelo Wilson.

Amber assentiu, encostando a cabeça na janela. Um confortável silêncio instalou-se entre os dois.

- Então…Por que te embebedaste? Viste o Wilson nu? – Perguntou House, passados uns segundos.

Amber suspirou.

- Fui despedida.

House soltou ligeiras gargalhadas (6).

- Bom. És a Cabra Impiedosa, por isso, mereces. – Disse. Contudo, o sorriso nos lábios deixou transparecer toda a sinceridade da sua voz.

Amber riu-se ligeiramente e sorriu:

- Sim, acho que sim.

House virou-se no assento de forma a ficar de frente para Amber.

– Humm…C.I.?

Amber ficou na mesma posição que ele.

- Sim, FDP (7)?

- Não digas ao Wilson que fiz isto.

- Okay.

House sorriu ligeiramente. Começaram a olhar um para o outro.

Uma luz brilhante apareceu atrás da cabeça de House e, rapidamente, o sorriso de Amber transformou-se numa expressão indagadora. Antes de saber o que a tinha atingido, a cabeça de House foi impulsionada para a frente, seguida por vidro partido. Caiu no chão. O autocarro tremia violentamente e Amber teve de se agarrar ao varão para não cair. Ao longo do autocarro que estremecia, ela pôde ver a bengala de House a voar. De repente, o seu mundo ficou virado do avesso.

Aterrou numa janela partida, vendo a estrada cintilante por debaixo de si. Viu uma mão a estender-se para si. Descobriu que esta pertencia a um deforme e sangrento House. Estendeu-lhe a mão, conseguindo agarrar a do outro. Infelizmente, o aperto desfez-se. Antes de perder a consciência, a última coisa da qual ela se lembrou foi de um House desesperado, ainda com a mão estendida na sua direcção.

* * *

(1) Do original _slurred_, que significa _articular mal_. Isto quer dizer que ela já estava a falar como os bêbedos.

(2) Do original _leaned over her shoulder_, o que significa, literalmente, _encostar-se ao ombro a partir de uma posição vertical_.

(3) Em inglês _Cutthroat Bitch (C.T.B.)_. Em português _Cabra Impiedosa. _

(4) Em ingles _drunkenly_, o que significa bebedamente. Acho que bebedamente fica estranho, por isso preferi a expressão utilizada.

(5) Em inglês _"not lady like"-ness_. A autora quer dizer que, ao arrotar, a Amber não teve aquele toque feminino. Foi, digamos, rude, mal-educada. Sem classe.

(6) Em inglês _snickered slightly_. Significa que House riu-se às custas da Amber.

(7) Do inglês SOB (Son of a Bitch). Acho que, por FDP, entendem o que ela quis dizer.

* * *

Só queria agradecer à autora desta fic por me ter deixado traduzi-la! É algo de muito importante para mim.

_(I just wanted to thank xXPrincessMidnaXx for letting me translate this fanfiction! It's something important to me.)_

Já sabem...

**R E V I E W!**

_(Todos os comentários serão traduzidos para inglês para que a autora os possa compreender.)_

_(All the reviews will be translated to the english language so that the author can understand them.)_


End file.
